


beautiful like the bluest ocean

by Beautifulsoulheart



Series: Julie and her Himbos [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/M, I like walex best, M/M, The boys don't die, Walex - Freeform, and flynn, and it's set in modern times, and willie, ghost boyfriends, it's also more Alex centric than anything, like julie, or williex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: Alex gives the two boys a small nod before heading out the door with Willie. The two are sitting at the beach enjoying the sound of the waves. Willie had seated for a bit while Alex had done some homework.
Relationships: Luke/Julie (mentioned), Willie/Alex
Series: Julie and her Himbos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938235
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	beautiful like the bluest ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This show came out on September 10th and I'm already obsessed! I love Willie and Alex. I did age Julie up to the boy's age just so that it would make more sense. I also made Willie 19 because I feel like he's around the boys age or just a year or so older. I also gave Alex asthma because Owen Joyner who plays him said that he keeps his inhaler in there and I just love the idea of Alex being asthmatic. 
> 
> The title from Natural by Zayn.
> 
> I am posting this and then going to bed. I will fix any mistakes later as this was not proofread. I made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0UOFpQColIo7L6acGp2sG1?si=mZk65pa6SA6lEVW2x7o1zA) as well! I will be adding to it.

“Alex!” Luke yells his name drawing his focus and his gaze from the studio window. “We’re trying to figure out the setlist for prom tomorrow.”

“I thought we had decided that already?” Alex looks over to his bandmate.

“He and Julie got into a fight and now want to either do ‘Now or Never’ or ‘Wake Up’,” Reggie filled in the blond while he strummed on his bass.

“Oh that kind of a fight,” Alex laughed as he picked up his drumstick and started to fiddle with them. It had started as a joke between the band that whenever Julie and Luke had a fight they either wanted to preform a song where the two wouldn’t have to interact a lot or they would stay to separate parts of the stage.

“It’s not a fight!” The couple in question yelled from their opposite sides of the studio.

“Can we get back to rehearsal?” Julie looked at the other members of the band. “Flynn is supposed to be here soon so that we can get some last minute things ready for prom.”

“Hey guys!” Flynn’s voice came from the front of the studio. “Jules you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” the other girl reached for her bag and started to head to the door and to Flynn. “Later guys.”

As soon as both Julie and Flynn are gone Reggie and Alex turn to Luke whose attention is solely on his guitar. He’s strumming mindlessly trying to avoid both of his friends.

“So what happened?” Reggie asks as he sits on the couch leaning his bass next to him.

“Nothing,” Luke replies dejectedly as he continued to look over the list in his hands.

“Julie just ran out of here without even a goodbye,” Alex looked at his friend. “What did you do?”

“It’s what I won’t do,” the brunette looked at his friend. “Julie wants me to go to college to have a backup in case music doesn’t work out but I know we can do it.”

“She’s being practical. She’s been that way since we’ve met her,” Reggie reminded his friend as he leaned back into the couch.

“I know. I just don’t think college is for me and it’s the fight that I keep having with my parents and now her.”

“They just care dude,” Alex reassured his friend as he pulls out his cellphone to check for any new messages. Sure enough there is one from Willie letting him know that he would be by soon to pick him up so that they could go out on their date.

“I know,” the brunette sighed before setting down the list that he had now crumpled into a ball. “I just don’t want to lose her like I lost them.”

“I mean technically you didn’t lose them. You left them,” Reggie blurted out before realizing what he had said. “I’m sorry dude.”

“Alex, you ready to go?” Willie’s voice comes through the open studio door.

“Go. I’ll be fine,” Luke offered him a half smile before turning to Reggie. “Pizza?”

Alex gives the two boys a small nod before heading out the door with Willie. The two are sitting at the beach enjoying the sound of the waves. Willie had seated for a bit while Alex had done some homework.

“What was going on with Luke earlier?” Willie asked as they both stared at the song seeing being the horizon.

“He and Julie got into a fight. They’ll be fine though,” Alex offered as he leaned his body into Willie’s, relishing in the warmth coming from the male.

“You think they’ll make up before tomorrow?”

“I’d be surprised if they didn’t.”

The pair grows quiet after and continue to watch the sunset. Alex had been reluctant to go home nowadays now that he had a boyfriend. His parents had been getting used to the idea of him being gay but having an actual relationship with another boy had caused some tension.

“You going home tonight?” Willie asks the younger man. At nineteen Willie had his own apartment that he shared with a roommate after his parents had kicked him out when he told them he wanted to be a professional skateboarder.

“I probably should make an appearance sometime this week,” the blond sighs as he pulls away from Willie’s embrace. “Things won’t get better if I keep avoiding them.”

“That’s fair. You did have to stop them from trying to press charges on me,” the brunette recalled.

The blond frowned thinking of the incident, as he and Willie had called it. It has been a few weeks after they had started dating and Willie had fallen asleep in Alex’s bed. The two were woken up by Alex’s mom frantic and screaming about calling the police since Willie was two years older than her seventeen year old son.

Alex had to admit that he was still a virgin to both his parents and that the two boys hadn’t broken any laws. Needless to say his house had been tense since. Luckily for Alex he had turned eighteen not long after but soon enough he would also be graduating high school.

“Take me home so I can get some sleep,” the other male stated as he stood up and tried to brush as much sand off his belongings as possible.

The ride to Alex’s house is spent in idle talk. Willie had put on the band’s demo and were currently talking about how prom would work the next night. So far Willie had taken the night off from the club after some heavy begging on his part to his boss Caleb.

Faster than Alex would have liked Willie had been pulling up to his house. Once long ago the idea of being home would have brought him some comfort but now it brought nothing but anxiety.

Taking a deep breath Alex steeled himself before opening the passenger side door. Before he could get fully out Willie’s hand is stopping his movements.

“Just remember to breathe okay? I don’t want you to have another anxiety induced asthma attack.”

Alex smiles before he leans over and kisses his boyfriend. “I promise. I’m going straight to bed.”

“I’ll see you later then.”

Alex leans over and gives him another kiss before exiting the vehicle and heads towards his house.

The lights are mostly out, his parents are probably sleeping already not expecting him to come home that night. He quickly unlocks the door before entering the house. It is a normal house for the most part. There are still pictures of him up from when he was a baby. There are also pictures of the family from various vacations as well.

“You’re home,” a tiny voice almost startles him out of his thoughts.

“And you’re not in bed,” Alex smiles at his younger sister. At only nine years old Emma had been caught between the struggle between her parents and older brother.

“You promised to read me Harry Potter,” Emma looks at her older brother.

“How about I read you a couple of pages? Then you have to go to bed,” the teenager hold out his hand to the girl

“You’re no fun Lex.”

Emma doesn’t even make it through one page before Alex hears her breathing even out. He carefully extracts himself from his sisters hold and then heads to his own bedroom. It is mostly the same since he last saw it a few days ago. There are clothes piled in the basket in the corner waiting for him to wash them. Throwing his bag down he pulls off his shirt and pants and falls into his bed.

Quickly digging out his cellphone from his pocket he places it on the charger. He notices a new message from Reggie telling him that Luke wanted one last rehearsal before tomorrow night. Alex types out a simple thumbs up emoji before goings into his thread with Willie and letting him know that Emma had roped him into reading to her and now he was headed to bed.

Alex watches as the typing bubble appears before Willie sends a simple heart emoji. Alex sighs knowing that Willie had ended up taking a shift at the club for the night, most likely to make up for the shift he would be missing the next day. Putting his phone down the blond allows sleep to enter into his mind.

* * *

Morning arrives quicker than Alex would like. On one hand it meant that prom was tonight and that high school was coming to an inevitable end soon.

Alex groans and does a quick stretch before taking a quick glance at his phone. Luke had texted him that rehearsal was going to be later that afternoon, it is followed by a text from Julie in their band group chat that they have to be done by four that afternoon so that she and Flynn can get ready together. He sends a quick text acknowledging them both before checking to see if Willie had texted him at all.

Sure enough there is a message from his boyfriend letting him know that he got home from the club safely and would be seeing him later that night. Alex smiled seeing that Willie had also sent him a selfie as well. He quickly saved it to his camera roll before deciding he needed to get his day started since he had so much to do.

Deciding that he probably needed a shower first before he started doing anything else for the day was a must. Alex allowed himself to take a longer than usual shower. He just wanted the day to go smooth without any unnecessary drama.

Stepping out of the shower Alex can hear movement coming from downstairs and the smell of what he can assume a breakfast that his mom had made. Alex quickly heads back to his room to start gathering his things and to also get dressed for a day. He settles on the light blue pullover jacket that he ended up stealing from Willie one of the nights he had spent with him.

Alex smiles as he thinks of the last time he had worn this jacket and Willie had made a comment about needing it back. The blond had joked that he wouldn’t be giving it back anytime soon and that it now was his for the time being.

“Alex come eat,” His mother’s voice floats up from downstairs.

“Coming!” The blond yells back as he starts to look for a pair of pants. Deciding on a pair of blue jeans he quickly put them on before heading downstairs towards the dining room.

Emma and his parents are already at the table. Alex smiles at his sister before sitting across from her. The table is filled with pancakes, eggs and both sausage and bacon. Alex quickly fills a plate and begins eating.

“Prom is tonight isn’t it honey?” His mother asks him after a small lull in the conversation his parents had been having with Emma about school.

Alex carefully swallows the mouthful of food that he had been chewing. “Yeah, the band is preforming as well.”

“How exciting. I had so much fun at my prom,” His mother smiles at as she gets a look on her face that Alex can only imagine to mean she is thinking about her time at prom. 

“Will you be home tonight?” His father asks as he turns to his son.

Alex looks at his father. He hadn’t put much thought into it at the moment. He knew that he should probably spend some time with his parents and Emma but he was a teenager and he did have friends and a boyfriend that he would also like to hang out with as well. “It will probably be late if I do. Prom is supposed to be over by midnight and then we have to take all our instruments back to the studio.”

Alex’s father gave a noncommittal hum before turning his attention onto his breakfast.

The rest of breakfast is spent in idle chatter mostly from his sister and Alex is grateful that she doesn’t know the full scope of the tension between him and his parents. Soon though Alex knows she’ll have questions on why he and their parents are not as close as they used to be.

The teenager quickly helps his mother clear the table before he heads back up to his bedroom to gather his things for rehearsal and his suit. He’s only grabbing it as he isn’t sure if he’ll have time from the end of rehearsal to the start of prom to come back home and change.

“I wanted to get pictures of you in your suit later,” his mother says from his bedroom doorway.

“I’m just taking it in case. Julie needs us to be done rehearsing by four and then we have to take our instruments to the venue, I don’t know if we’ll have time to come back,” the blond responds as he starts placing his tie into his duffel bag on top of his garment bag. “I’ll be sure to get pictures though.”

“Alex,” the blonde woman starts as she moves to stand in front of her son. “I know dad and I haven’t been too supportive recently but we do still love you.”

“I know mom,” Alex sighs as he looks her in the eye. “I have to go.”

“Be safe.”

Alex gives a quick nod in acknowledgement before grabbing his bag and cellphone. “I’ll see you later.”

* * *

By the time he gets to the studio his anxiety has him running on auto-pilot. He remembers getting to the studio but not sitting down at his drum kit. The boys don’t mention his attitude at first and he’s grateful. He doesn’t want to explain that he has been feeling really bad lately about not spending time at home, more specifically Emily.

They run through the setlist at least twice before they decide to take a short break. Luke and Julie are still barely speaking and can’t agree on which of their solo songs they want to preform.

“Dude you’ve been quiet this whole time,” Reggie comments as he sits down in the chair next to the couch.

“I've just feeling a bit down because I haven't spent a lot of time with Emma lately,"the blond muttered before sitting down on the couch.

“Emma loves whatever time you spend with her,” Julie reassured the drummer before looking down at her cellphone.

"I know, but I can't help but to think about what is going to happen after graduation,” the drummer moved to lay on the couch and stare up at the ceiling.

“Everything will work out dude," Luke tries to reassure his friend."We know how much you love her.”

"You're right," Alex says as he sits up on the couch.

"Alright, rehearsal is over Julie and I need to get ready for tonight, " Flynn states as she appears in the doorway.

"We have to get this stuff down to the venue anyways," Luke states as he avoids looking at either Julie or Flynn.

“We’ll see you all tonight at the prom,” the African American girl smiles before grabbing her best friend by her arm and pulling her towards the doors of the studio. “Reggie don’t forget my corsage.”

“How did you manage to go with Flynn anyways?” Alex looks at the bassist before starting to pack up the instruments.

“Kayla broke up with me again and Flynn didn’t want to go alone,” the bassist shrugged as he reached for his case. “Besides she and Carrie got in a fight as well.”

“So it’s a pity date?” Luke laughed as he reached for his guitar.

“Isn’t Julie still not talking to you?” Reggie counted lifting his case and started to head towards the van.

Alex shook his head at his bandmates as he worked quickly to pack up his drum kit. Since they had ended rehearsal earlier than anticipated he had enough time to head back home to see show off his suit for prom to his parents and Emma before he had to make his way towards the venue.

After breaking up a small fight between they had managed to get into Luke’s van and get the instruments to the venue without stalling too much. They had wanted to rehearse at the venue but another event had to be taken from earlier in the day.

Somehow he had been talked into letting the guys get ready with him instead of at Reggie’s place as both Luke and Reggie decided so they had to make a quick detour to Reggie’s house to pick up their suits and corsages.

If he was being honest Alex appreciated his friends wanting to support him and to make sure he didn’t suffer from an anxiety attack. The only thing he had been missing was Willie but his boyfriend had texted him that he was running behind and that he would meet him at the prom venue.

The three of them sit through pictures that Alex’s mother insist they take. His father sits in the lazy boy in the living room observing while Emma decides that she wants to have her picture taken with her brother and his friends. Alex smiles as he poses with his younger sister, he really is grateful for her most days.

Alex’s father finally manages to get his mother to stop taking pictures and remind her that the boys still had to pick up their dates and perform that night. After receiving a last minute hug from Emma the boys are off to Julie’s house to pick up both Flynn and Julie. Since they were preforming that night they couldn’t get a limo like most of their classmates but they hadn’t minded all that much.

* * *

After arriving at Julie’s house they are once again subjected to photos. This time Ray has his camera setup on a tripod and had managed to turn the backyard into a good area to take pictures in.

Luke is distracted as Julie had chosen to wear a [purple](https://www.sherrihill.com/style-51631/51631.html?cgid=prom-dresses#start=1) dress with a high slit and open back that had caused Luke to almost trip over himself when he first saw it.

Flynn on the other hand had been dressed in a one shouldered [navy](https://www.jovani.com/prom-dresses/navy-one-shoulder-embellished-fitted-jovani-prom-dress-1170) dress that Alex is sure that Carrie had to have had a hand in. While the color wasn’t in her usually color scheme Alex couldn’t help but notice how well it had complimented her skin tone.

The photo session at Julie’s takes a bit longer and is only broken up when Carlos points out that they were running behind and were going to be late. The group all had given the younger male a smile of thanks before heading out to the van and making their way to the venue.

As the group pulls up behind the venue Alex spots Willie leaning against the building. The teenager can’t help but admire how handsome his boyfriend is. When they had decided to go to prom together weeks ago they both had decided on simple black suits with white dress shirts but Willie had pulled half of his hair up into a bun and left the other half down and flowing.

Alex made sure he was the first one out of the van so that he could walk over to the older man and pulled him into a kiss.

“Break it up!”

“Get a room!”

“Hands stay above the waistline.”

The blond teenager pulled away long enough to flip his friends off and turning his attention back to the other male. “Ignore them.”

“We should probably head in. I saw people starting to head in,” Willie informed the male as he kept Alex close to him.

Walking into the venue they can see that people had started to arrive. The band quickly made their way on stage and started to play through the setlist they had decided on earlier. Their first break comes at around ten o’clock. Flynn starts a playlist that she had made for their breaks so that they could enjoy some of their prom without working through it.

Alex beelines his way to Willie who had been talking to Flynn before she had been pulled away by Carrie who looked a bit upset. Willie smiles as soon as he sees his boyfriend and extends his hand out and leads him to the dance floor so that they can share a dance.

“I hope it’s not too boring just standing around,” Alex comments as he takes a quick look around the dance floor. He spots Luke and Julie dancing and they look as though they have finally made up. The blond can also see Carrie and Flynn who are talking, he hopes it is going well.

“I like watching you guys preform, plus Flynn is a great stand in when she’s not ranting about Carrie and her diva attitude,” Willie laughs as he looks in the direction of the aforementioned couple.

“They balance on another.”

A comfortable silence washes over them as the couple continue to dance with one another. Soon enough they are forced apart by Reggie who reminds them that the band can’t go on without their drummer.

* * *

Once they’re back on stage the time seems to fly by them all. Luke and Julie had both are in a decidedly better mood and are back to sharing the mic and singing to one another. Julie calls out one last dance for the night and Alex can’t help but feel envious of all the couples who are out on the dance floor.

Alex manages to catch Willie’s eye and the latter gives him a small wink and a smile. It makes him feel slightly better about not being able to spend much time with his boyfriend during the night.

Prom ends shortly after the last song and Alex takes off his jacket so that he can put away his drum kit easier. He’s just starting to take off the cymbols when he feels a pair of warm hands wrap around his waist. “Need any help?”

“Do you remember what I showed you?” Alex smiles enjoying the feel of Willie’s hands on his waist.

“If I get it wrong you can fire me.”

The instruments are loaded into the van much quicker than when they were earlier with the help from Flynn and Willie.

“Carrie’s giving me a ride home but I’ll see you guys later,” the African American girl offers them a small wave before making her way towards the town car that is waiting at the end of the alleyway.

Alex looks at his friends from where he’s leaning against his boyfriend. “Willie and I are out as well.”

The two boys make their way to Willie’s car. Alex gets into the passenger seat and reclines the seat back. He can finally take a moment and truly relax.

“You want to head home?” Willie asks as he starts the car and pulls out of his parking spot.

“Let’s go to the beach.”

Willie laughs and before Alex could give a reason as to why he wants to go to the beach this late the car starts heading in the direction of the beach. Alex reaches over and turns on the radio to any station and grabs Willie’s free hand that is not on the gear shift.

The parking is ample as they finally make their way to the beach. Technically it is closed but Willie parks in a spot on the beach that isn’t populated much. Once they park he gets out and reaches into his trunk for the spare blanket he keeps there for times such as these.

The pair holds hands as they make their way to the beach and set up the blanket. After they are settled Alex lays his head on the other boys shoulder and takes a deep breathe. The waves crash in the distance and Alex can’t help but to love the sounds they are receiving.

As tired as he should feel Alex feels more awake now. Willie at some point lays back on the blanket and the blond follows soon after. They fall into a steady rhythm of silence and conversation and before they know it the sky is starting to lighten.

The beach starts to fill soon with surfers or people wanting to get good spots in the sand so they decide to call it a day and head back to Willie’s apartment for some sleep. Alex isn’t sure when he falls asleep in the car but he remembers being woken up and guided into the apartment.

The two disrobe out of their suits and fall into bed but also into each other’s arms. While he’s sleeping Alex dreams of sunrises.

Sunrises were the most beautiful in Los Angeles Alex has decided. Sure he hasn’t seen them in any other part of the world yet but for now they were beautiful in Los Angeles. The reason was simple though, Willie made them an experience.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a discord server! Come join us if you want to talk about the show and it's amazing cast.


End file.
